


and i like you

by getyourheadinthegame



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourheadinthegame/pseuds/getyourheadinthegame
Summary: Inspired by Lorde's 400 Lux.After a date night, Kate is drunk and reminisces on her relationship with Rana and what she means to her.





	and i like you

**Author's Note:**

> So I am really sorry if this is garbage I am no writer but I am absolutely in love with this couple and with all this recent drama, I felt like writing a piece (that is hopefully fluffy and cute!). I apologize though if this is out of character, I am brand new to this show and I live over here in the USA so I've only been able to watch the bits and pieces on Youtube so I haven't been able to do a proper character study of Kate or Rana. Also, I'm sorry if their dialogue sounds funny! I had no idea how to write these English catchphrases but any comments you might have would be awesome!

“Alright love I think that’s our cue to go.” Rana glanced over Kate’s shoulder to the bartender and mouthed an apology in response to the broken shot glass. The couple’s quiet night in had turned quite rowdy after Kate’s suggestion to go into town for the grand opening of the new gay bar. Time was lost in stolen kisses and bouts of laughter, and before she knew it, Rana had a well drunk Kate on her hands. This was routine for them: Kate had an affinity for a nice shot or five of tequila, and a drunk Kate was utterly adorable to Rana who preferred a glass or two of wine. 

“Sorry lad, add that to my tab will ya?” Turning to her girlfriend, the waitress muttered a faint “oops” and smiled sheepishly, eyes wide. Rana rolled her eyes, _typical clumsy Kate _, and left a note before ushering her out into the hot summer night towards their parked car. Ever the gentlewoman, the nurse opened the door for the stumbling woman which earned her a sloppy kiss to the cheek.__

____

____

“And they say chivalry is dead, what do they know.” Shaking her head at her girlfriend’s slurred speech, Rana moved to the driver side of the car and quickly started the engine. Knowing Kate could do for some fresh air, she rolled down the windows and began the two-hour journey back to their flat. 

Kate Connor was no lightweight, and the neon lights of the city and fresh air sobered her up quickly. A soft voice crooned in the radio and she took this opportunity to look over to the beauty in the driver’s seat. Rana was babbling on about some billboard they had passed but it was lost on her mind as she studied the girl’s sharp jaw that she loved to pepper kisses along, and the hair that tickled her in the early hours of the morning. The couple had been together for almost nine months now and yet, these feelings of love still caught her off guard at times. Kate smiled, dimples on full display, and interlocked her fingers with those resting on the center console. The look she was rewarded with took her breath away and left her in awe. 

“Have I lost you, babe? Sorry, I tend to get into a ramble when it comes to Lorde. You alright, love?” 

“I’m good, promise.” Good wasn’t a strong enough word to describe this, _them _. What they had was amazing, brilliant, and so much more. The battles they had to fight to get to this moment were worth every blood, sweat, and tear. She was woken from her sappy reminiscing by the sound of the garage door opening to their home. The door was opened by her amazing girlfriend and she stood, and okay she was not as sober as she thought. Attentive as ever, Rana noticed and guided her into their bedroom in concern. The nurse helped her out of the dress and the minute Kate’s head hit the pillow, she was out.__

____

____

Harsh light infiltrated her eyes, and bloody hell, Kate had a massive hangover. With a groan she rolled over and was greeted with an unexpected gift on her nightstand. A large glass of water and two advil were laid out with a note from Rana that read: Went out to buy your favorite breakfast sandwich. Back in ten. Rana xx 

Despite her raging headache, the waitress smiled at the thought of her caring girlfriend. As she downed the pills and water, the door opened and closed with a bang that seriously did not help her head. The familiar patter of footsteps grew louder before Rana appeared with a bag of food that smelled of eggs, bacon, and cheese. She greeted her with a kiss and dug into her tried and true hangover cure. In no time she was feeling better and her sobriety opened her eyes to the domesticity and softness of their current situation. Rana was really the best nurse and girlfriend she could ask for; no doubt she was a riot last night and yet Rana was ever patient and had gotten them home safely and she didn’t stop there, no because this morning, she predicted (correctly) Kate’s hangover and ventured into the rain just to buy her cure. _God she was a sap _but she couldn’t help it, not with Rana’s sweet actions and caring eyes roaming worriedly over her. Words weren’t enough to express her gratitude, her love; a proper snog would have to do.__

____

____

(Judging by Rana’s moans, she wasn’t worried about Kate’s loss for words)


End file.
